Currently, the facilities such as food courts (meaning an indoor space for providing a variety of adjacent restaurant booths and a shared space for self-service meals, the same shall apply hereinafter) are spreading rapidly in a shopping mall and an airport. Because seats can be commonly used by dividing the shop by each menu regarding the cuisine, every shop doesn't need the seats. Furthermore, it is used by many families because the seat portion (hereinafter called a sharing space) can be set widely.